puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Official:Team Competitions
=Team Competitions= Team Competitions are fun events that split the oceans into multiple teams who must compete to accomplish a particular goal before time runs out! Typically every pirate who participates earns a fabulous trophy for having done so, with higher placing teams winning fancier ones. Listed here are more details on Team Competitions past and present... =2012 Pirate Summer Games= image:july2012_banner.jpg It's the 2012 Pirate Summer Games! Choose your best puzzle and compete for pirate honor, glory and exclusive trophies! Competition Every pirate in the ocean has been randomly assigned to one of five teams, each named after a different monster from Greek mythology: Cyclops, Gorgon, Cerberus, Hydra, and Minotaur. Pirates can participate and earn points for their team in two ways... * Competing in a rated one-on-one puzzle challenge against a pirate from another team. Eligible puzzles for these challenges are Swordfighting, Rumble, Drinking and Treasure Drop. * Placing first, second or third in a Puzzle Competition, either in an individual puzzle or Overall. Placing in the Overall category is worth more points than an individual category. The competition ends on Monday, August 13th at 10 AM PDT. Prizes At the end of the competition, trophies will be awarded to each participant depending on how their team ranked. Once ended, you can check the Notice Board's 'Competition' tab to see how your team has done. =Icebound= image:icebound_2011.png Velasco Thorsson, that haughty yet brave explorer, has made it through the icy maelstrom to discover a direct passage from his ocean to yers! Alas, dead in the wintry waters he is, unless he can get enough supplies to sail home. So take ye to the frosty seas and wrest the supplies from the clutches of ice-blooded brigands and help the intrepid explorer make it back home to complete his voyage! Competition The ocean has been divided into five teams, with pirates from the same crew all being placed on the same team. Pirates can participate and earn points for their team in two ways: * Joining a pillage on a player vessel and defeating a Brigand or Barbarian ship in Sea Battle. This will earn every pirate aboard the winning vessel one (1) random expedition supply item and points for their associated team. * Collecting three (3) matching parts of an expedition supply kit and "assembling" it at an appropriate location (see below). This will earn your team a large number of points. The competition ends on Wednesday, January 4th at 3 PM PDT. Expedition Supplies * Expedition supplies are tradeable, stackable items that will show up in the Miscellaneous section of your Booty tab. * Assembling a supply kit will consume the three components that were used in the process (one item of each type, not the entire stack if you have more than one). * There are three different kinds of supply kits: ** Sailing Rations Kit (Dried Beans, Dried Fruit, Ship's Biscuit) ** Ship Materials Kit (Sail Patches, Ship Planking, Rope) ** Survival Supply Kit (Fur Blankets, Heating Oil, Weatherproofing Tar) * Expedition supply kits can be assembled at Velasco Thorsson's depot near the docks on the following islands: **Midnight: Alpha Island **Cobalt: Dragon's Nest **Viridian: Dragon's Nest **Sage: Greenwich Island **Hunter: Quetzal Island **Malachite: Saltstraum Rock **Opal: Quetzal-Insel **Jade: Isla Greenwich Prizes At the end of the competition, trophies will be awarded to each participant depending on how their team ranked. Once ended, you can check the Notice Board's 'Competition' tab to see how your team has done. Not only that, but there are additional trophies available for pirates who diligently assemble a variety of supply kits. Try to earn them all! =Tyrant's Toadies= image:june2011_banner.png The brigands have sunken to a new low. They've started to accept mercenary pay from the Emperor and his Imperials! There's really only one course of action open to honorable pirates everywhere: beat some sense into those scurvy blaggards and relieve them of their filthy Imperial lucre! Competition The pirates of the oceans have been divided into several teams, each of which has been challenged to relieve the brigands of as much gold as they can before the competition ends! * Team assignments are based on your crew. All members of a crew will be on the same team, so be sure to work together! * Team points are earned from defeating any kind of NPP opponent at sea: Brigands, Barbarians, Brigand Kings, Merchants and Monkey Boats. * Team points are earned for the team/crew running the pillage, so be sure to job for crews that are on your team! * Team points are awarded at the end of battle: you don't have to wait until the divvy to be credited! The competition ends on Monday, June 20th at 3 PM PDT. Prizes You'll earn trophies while you participate, and one grand trophy based on your team's ranking when the competition ends! =Ye Jolly Toymakers= image:december2010_banner.png None too keen on the beating they received last holiday, the Brigands and Barbarians have exacted their revenge: they've stolen all the presents meant for the boys and girls of the oceans! Not only that, but they also broke them into pieces! Unsurprisingly, it's likely they're going to get coal in their stockings again this year. Thankfully, you can help! Hit the seas and beat up the Brigands and Barbarians to reclaim toy parts, and then save the season by using those parts to re-assemble the lost toys! Competition The ocean has been divided into five teams, with pirates from the same crew all being placed on the same team. Pirates can participate and earn points for their team in two ways... * Joining a pillage and defeating a Brigand or Barbarian ship in Sea Battle. This will earn every pirate aboard the winning vessel one (1) random toy part and points for their associated team. * Collecting three (3) matching toy parts and "assembling" them at an appropriate location (see below). This will earn your team a large number of points. The competition ends on Tuesday, January 4th at 3 PM PST. Toy Parts Toys can be assembled in the following locations: *Festivity's House on all oceans except Crimson (see event whisk on notice board) Another location is available near the docks of each of the following islands: *Midnight: Alpha Island *Cobalt: Dragon's Nest *Viridian: Dragon's Nest *Sage: Greenwich Island *Hunter: Quetzal Island *Malachite: Saltstraum Island *Crimson: Dragon's Nest *Opal: Quetzal-Insel *Jade: Isla Greenwich Prizes At the end of the competition, festive holiday trophies will be awarded to each participant depending on how their team ranked. Once ended, you can check the Notice Board's 'Competition' tab to see how your team has done. Not only that, but there are additional trophies available for pirates who diligently assemble a variety of toys. Try to earn them all! =Past Competitions= For historical info on competitions in Puzzle Pirates' past, check out the Team Competition listings on the YPPedia. Category:Official Documentation